I Could Have Danced All Night
by Rory von Trapp
Summary: A Sound of Music fic with a My Fair Lady title. Maria's thoughts while she's dancing the Laendler with the Captain and her memory of the first time she danced the Laendler.


A/N:  This is my take on Maria's thoughts about the Laendler.  It's such a beautiful scene.  Part of this is also my idea of what Maria meant when she tells Kurt, "I haven't danced that since I was a little girl."  The title comes from My Fair Lady (pretty obvious, I know), another wonderful musical.  I thought the title and the story would work well together.  Let me also say that I will be commenting on the instrumentals because I am a violinist and I think the Laendler music is absolutely enchanting!  Enjoy!

* * * * * 

            When the first strains of the Laendler drifted into the courtyard from the ballroom, a smile lit Maria's face.  A wonderful and warm memory was connected to that dance, and it would always hold a special place in her heart.

            "What's that they're playing?"  Gretl asked, curious.

            "It's the Laendler.  It's an Austrian folk dance."  Maria replied, smiling all the more.

            "Show me."  Kurt said.  It was more a statement than a question.

            "Oh Kurt, I haven't danced that since I was a little girl."  Maria wasn't sure if she could share that dance with Kurt.  She wasn't sure she could share it with anyone.

            "Oh, you remember."  He told her.  "Show me."  Maria paused.  Still sensing his governess' reluctance, he tried the pitiful approach.  "Please!"

            Maria gave in.  "Alright, come over here."  She led Kurt to the middle of the floor.  "Now you bow and I curtsy."

            "Like this?"  Kurt asked.

            "Fine."  Maria answered.  "Now we go for a little walk this way."  And with that her mind was lost in the memory of the first time she had danced the Laendler.

_Young Maria Rainer was wrapped in her father's arms.  Her mother and father had taken her to her very first party.  The little girl had enjoyed herself thoroughly, but it was nearing the end of the night and she was tired.  However, as the last dance of the evening was beginning, beautiful and enchanting music reached her ears.  Maria slowly lifted her sleepy head from her father's shoulder, intrigued by what she heard._

_            "Papa, what's that music?"  She asked._

_            "It's the Laendler, an Austrian folk dance."  He replied._

_            "It's so pretty."_

_            "Would you like me to show you, my darling Maria?"_

_            "Oh yes, please."  Maria replied eagerly, her weariness completely forgotten.  Her father set her gently on the floor, took her hand, and led her to the dance floor.  _

_            "Now Maria, when I bow, you're going to curtsy."  He instructed.  "Can you do that?"_

_            Maria nodded vigorously.  When her father bowed, she sweetly curtsied just like her mother had taught her._

_            "Very good!"  He praised her.  "Now we're going to take a little walk."  He took Maria's hand and led her in a three-step walk across the floor.  Then they turned around and went the other way.  Maria attentively watched her father as he taught her each and every step.  When they got to the part where Maria could twirl her dress, she giggled with delight.  _

_            "This is so much fun!"  Maria said as she twirled around her father.  The man's hearty laugh filled the room at his daughter's enthusiasm.  "I'm glad you're having fun!"_

_            As the dance came to a close Maria's father stared at her lovingly.  She was such a beautiful child.  She was so loving and she had such a passion for living.  He tenderly stroked her strawberry blonde hair.  "Are you ready to go home now, darling?"_

_            "No.  I want to dance again!"_

_            "Well, I'm afraid we can't do that.  We must get some sleep tonight."_

_            "Aw, okay."  Maria was extremely disappointed.  She would've danced in her father's arms all night if she could have.  Her father took her hand and led her back to where her mother was waiting.  "Oh Mama, did you see us dancing?"  She squealed._

_            "Yes, darling, and what a lovely couple you two make."  She scooped her daughter up in her arms.  "Now, let's go home."_

_            As the family was walking home Maria suddenly thought of a very important question.  "Papa, we can dance that again sometime, right?"_

_            "Of course, darling.  That will always be our special dance."_

_            Satisfied with his answer, Maria put her head on her mother's shoulder.  Soon she was fast asleep.  Her mother and father exchanged a smile and joined hands.  They had a very special little girl indeed._

As she and Kurt were trying to twirl, Maria laughed as she remembered her own trouble with learning that tricky step.  She was enjoying the fact that she was teaching a child she had come to love as her own the Laendler, just as her father had taught her.  "Kurt, we'll have to practice."

            It wasn't until Kurt released her hands and she turned to face the Captain that she even realized his presence in the room.  He tapped Kurt on the head, signaling him to get out of the way.  "Do allow me, will you?"

            Kurt was more than happy to oblige.  He moved over to join his brother and sisters.  The Captain offered Maria a small smile and extended his hand.  She smiled back and willingly placed her hand in his.  As soon as she did, a spark shot through her.  She knew something incredible was about to happen.  She timidly and gracefully danced with the Captain, enjoying every moment of it.  Feelings were welling up inside of her that she had never felt before.  She didn't know why she was so excited or why she felt like she could fly all of a sudden.  What kind of an effect was this man having on her?  

            As she began to twirl again, this time around the Captain, another huge smile lit her face.  What would her father think of her now?  He had taught her the most romantic dance on the planet; he had shown her the graceful movements to the most beautiful music she had ever heard.  What would he think of her dancing "their dance" with the man she loved?  Wait just a minute.  The man she loved?  Did she love Captain von Trapp?  Yes, she did, but did he love her?  As she walked behind the Captain and his hand reached for hers over his shoulder, she hesitated.  She was only slightly certain of her feelings for him, but she was not certain at all of his feelings for her.  However, they must finish the dance.  She placed her hand in his and he spun her around.  The final notes of the Laendler were playing as they spun, their eyes locked.  Long after the music ended they stared at each other, their eyes full of love.  Maria couldn't breathe.  All of her feelings for the Captain were hitting her at once.  She knew she must break the trance before things progressed any further.  "I don't remember anymore."

            "Your face is all red."  Brigitta pointed out.

            "Is it?"  Maria asked, searching for something to say.  "I don't suppose I'm used to dancing."

            It was then that the Baroness' presence was made known.  "Why that was beautifully done.  What a lovely couple you make."  Something about that sounded awfully familiar to Maria.

            "Well, yes.  I think it's time the children said good-night."  The Captain was obviously trying to change the subject.  He was struggling with his own feelings.

            Maria jumped at the chance to change get her mind off of her feelings for a moment.  "We'll be in the hall in a moment.  We've got something very special prepared, right?"

            "Right."  The children eagerly murmured and followed their governess out of the courtyard.  As soon as she was out of the Captain's sight, Maria sent the children ahead of her into the hallway and took a moment to think.  She leaned against a wall and exhaled loudly.  She loved Captain von Trapp.  She yearned to dance with him forever.  In his arms and with that music no feelings had to be denied.  They were lost in each other and she adored the sensation it gave her.  She was safe with him.  He gave her the courage to acknowledge her feelings.

            Maria remembered her father and glanced towards the sky.  "Thank you, Papa.  You gave me the dance that brought me to my love.  Thank you."  She gave a sigh of content and went off to join the children.  Only time would tell where Maria's love would lead her.

Finished.

* * * * *

A/N:  Now we all know what happens not long after this scene.  The Baroness succeeds in turning Maria's love for the Captain against her and scaring her from the von Trapp Villa.  However, in the Laendler scene, Maria just seems content to me.  Her feelings are evident on her face.  I do think she is a little confused by her newly discovered feelings, but not at all disturbed by them.  Thank you for reading!!  Please take this time to click on that pretty little button right below this and review!  They are very much appreciated!


End file.
